User blog:Angrybirdstd/Recent ideas for ZR
I play ZR so much I got more ZR ideas (including Zombies). Zombies Styrofoam Styrofoam zombies have 15 hp (20% normal(75 hp)). They are white in color. Give 75 kill xp. Brute 2.5x stronger and 2.5x more xp. Cotton Cotton zombies have a 75% chance of being damaged when shot. Give 100 kill xp. They are 80% transparent and white in color. They have 50 hp. Brute 2.5x stonger and 3x more xp. Plastic Plastic zombies clock at around 75 hitpoint yieldind 150 xpoints upon kill. It is same tier with Normal. Brute 2x stronger and 3x more xp. Iron Iron zombies have 80 hp, give 180 kill xp. Brute 1.5x stronger and gives 5x more xp. Black but easier than Obsidian. Copper Copper zombies have 90 hp, give 185 kill xp. Brute 6x stronger and gives 10x more xp. Copperish brown. Brass Brass zombies have 10 hp. Gives 10 kill xp. Brute 6x stronger and gives 10x more xp. Normal brass zombies spawn Normal Copper Zombie (as posted above) when killed. Brute brass zombies spawn Brute Copper Zombie when killed. Copperish brown. Quartz Quartz zombies have 170 hp. Gives 500 kill xp. Brute 3x stronger and gives 5x more hp. Easy to see through. Slime Slime has 1,500 hp yielding 5,000 kill xp. Brute 4x stronger and yields 4x more xp. Glowstone Glowstone zombies have 3,870 hp. Gives 5,000 kill xp. Brute 1.0625x stronger and gives 2x more xp. These glow very brightly, even when dead. Osmium Osmium zombies have 15k hp. Gives 10k kill xp. Brute 2.5x stronger in both senses. Painite Painite zombies have 25k HP. Gives 16.5k kill xp. Brute 1.5x stronger in both senses. Dravite Dravite zombies have 25k hp. Gives 23.5k kill xp. Brute 4x stronger and gives 3.5x more xp. Dark grayish-green color. Legendary Legendary zombies have 35k hp. Gives 8 levels per kill. Brute 2x stronger and gives 1.25x more levels. has 0.0000000000000001% chance of appearing in-game. They are like Glowstone zombies but with Phantom face. Mythic Mythic zombies only appear after wave 70 (if possible). They have 1M hp. Gives 24 levels per kill. Brute 3.5x stronger and gives 5x more levels. Mythic zombies may take over 10 min. to kill. They are very bright yellow. Party-Bie Party-Bies can build party bases. They produce zombies. A party-bie has 400 hp (brute has 1,000 hp) Gives 780 xp per kill/390 xp per assist. 10 party-bies spawn on the map in random places when a wave showing a multiple of 5 starts. A party-bie spawns in the center of the map 4 seconds after game starts. Base Tiers below: Bases Bases have a spawning pad on top where zombies spawn. 10% chance of Brute, 10% chance of new Party-Bie. Bases are made by Party-Bies. Bases cannot move. Tier 1 Tier 1 bases have 5,000 hp. They spawn 2 normal zombies/skeletons per second. They yield 6,000 xp on kill. Tier 2 Tier 2 bases have 2x the stats of Tier 1 bases(Lets call this TOE for Tier One Equivalent. That means TOE 2 will have 10k hp). This spawns Copper Zombies. Tier 3 Tier 3 bases have TOE 3. This spawns Quartz Zombies. Remaining Tiers *Tier 4: TOE 4, spawns Silver Zombies. *Tier 5: TOE 5, spawns Gold Zombies/Skeletons. *Tier 6: TOE 6, spawns Emerald Zombies. *Tier 7: TOE 8, spawns Ruby Zombies. *Tier 8: TOE 9.5, spawns Sapphire Zombies. *Tier 9: TOE 11.25, spawns Diamond/Amethyst Zombies/Skeletons. *Tier 10: TOE 13, spawns Obsidian/Iron Zombies. (90% obsidian, 10% iron) *Tier 11: TOE 15, spawns Phantom Zombies/Skeletons. *Tier 12: TOE 45, spawns Glowstone Zombies. *Tier 13: TOE 110, spawns Painite Zombies. *Tier 14: TOE 200, spawns Dravite Zombies. *Tier 15: TOE 2,000, spawns Legendary Zombies. *Tier 16: TOE 30,000, spawns Mythic Zombies/Skeletons. *Tier 17: TOE 50,000, spawns Harrinium-Fermium Zombies *Tier 18: TOE 100,000, spawns Oganesson Zombies. **If a wave 70+ hasn't been reached yet, Tier 15 bases will produce 12 legendary zombies/second instead. How do bases level up? To level up bases, players need to be killed by base. *Tier 1 require 1 kill *2 requires 2 kills *3, 4, & 5 requires 7 kills *6-11 requires 20 kills *12-13 requires 100 kills *14-15 requires 500 kills *Tier 16-17 requires 750 kills *18 is maximum Defenses The base has 5 puppets that are homing and tethered to base. They do classic zombie attacks and do 4-17 hp dmg per shot. The puppets can go up to 20 studs away from base. they attack victim 1 time per second. Harrinium Harrinium zombies have 2.85M hp. They have Phantom appearance except for blue eyes instead. Gives 60L/kill. Brute 5x stronger and gives 2.25x more levels. Fermium Fermiums are zombies with 10.2M hp. They release particle reading "100" because real-life fermium is element 100 on periodic table. Gives 100 L/kill. Brute 2x stronger and giving 3x more xp. They are a shiny white. Oganesson Oganesson zombies have 15M hp. Alert...All zombies Harrinium-Onyx spawn only after wave 200. They give 120 levels/kill. Brute has 40M hp, giving 300 levels instead of 120. Unobtainium Unobtainium zombies-hence name-are very hard to find. They have 25M hp. They only have a 1% chance of spawning. They have 2x speed. Gives 400 L/kill. Brute has a 0.6% chance of spawning, has 55M hp, and give 1.00kL/kill. They look like pink Amethyst Zombies. Has a PointLight. Radium Radiums have 50M hp. They give 865 levels/kill. Bright yellow with Phantom eyes. Brute gives 1.26k L/kill, has 115M hp, and goes 95% regular speed. Uranium Uranium zombies glow green with Phantom eyes. They have 115M hp. Gives 1.26k L/kill. Brute 4x tougher and gives 2x more levels. Skeleton Uranium skeletons have 110M hp and gives 1.10k L/kill. Promenthium Promenthium zombies have 350M hp. They give 3.00k levels upon kill. They are shiny white with green Phantom eyes. Brute has 1.00B hp and gives 5.00k levels. Onyx Onyx zombies have 1.00B hp. Gives 7.50k levels per kill. Brute has 70% regular speed, has 5.62B hp, and gives 10.5k levels per kill. Super-Unobtainium Super Unobtainium Zombies are visible only after wave 400. Has 9.65B hp. They are 2x brighter than normal Unobtainium. They are as rare as Unobtainium zombies. Gives 10k levels. Gives 15k levels when killed. Brute has 20.0B hp and gives 30k levels upon death. Pezzottaite Pezottaite is a copperish zombie with 2 pointlights in the head. Has 13.5B hp. Gives 20k levels to whoever killed it. Brute has 30B hp and gives 2.5x more hp. Mythril Mythril is a mythical material intended for making magic weapons and swords. Zombies have 30B hp. Gives 20k levels to killer. Brute gives 3x more levels and has 100B hp. Hyper-Unobtainium Hyper Unobtainium is like Super Unobtainium, but this has 45.3B hp. Gives 25k levels to killer. Brute 3x better in both senses. Neptunium Neptunium is a yellow bodied Phantom with blue eyes. Gives 35k levels to killer and has 75B hp. Brute 2.5x better in both senses. Polonium Polonium is like a gold Phantom with white eyes. Has 120B hp. Gives 50k levels to the killer. Brute 3.3333x better in both senses. Plutonium Plutonium zombies have 150B hp and give 55k levels to killer. Dark teal-blue zombie with regular face. Brute has 500B hp and gives 160k levels. Kevlar Kevlar zombies have 200B hp. They give 60k levels to the killer. Color tone: gray 75%. Face: Classic Zombie face Brute has 750B hp and gives 200k levels to killer. Tennessine Tennessine is element 117. (previously Ununseptium) Zombies like this have 315B hp. Gives 75k levels to killer. Red-orange zombie. Brute has 985B hp (that is almost 1.00T!) and gives 300k levels. Arnickeliton Arnickeliton zombies have 500B hp. They give 100k levels to killer. This is an indigo zombie. Brute has 1.35T hp and gives 350k levels to killer. Sessamatinanium Sessamatinanium (SESS ih mat i NAYN ium) zombies have 695B hp. Gives 110 levels to the killer. This has red arms/legs, with an indigo torso. Brute has 1.65T hp and rewards the killer with 365k levels. CPM CPM (Corrisum Posimer Metal) zombies have 895B hp. Gives 200k levels to the killer. Torso is color gray 75, with green arms/eyes and teal legs. Brute has 2.25T hp and gives away 500k levels. CNT CNT (Carbon Nano-Tube) zombies have 1.00T hp. They are black zombies with white legs. Their head has 3 PointLights and a ParticleEmitter. This one yields 216k levels. Brute has 2x more lighting, gives 550k levels, and has 3.20T hp. Bosses Brute Brute This boss comes on wave 15. It is 2x taller than a brute and looks normal. It has 50k HP. It will deliver 15 levels per kill. Its punch does 20 hp damage and flings people up to 200 blocks away. Boss Battle Music Music Dark Undead Titan Dark Undead Titan is a very large skeleton (1.5x taller than player) that has the properties Camo, Regen, Metal, Black, Aerial, and Nether,. It has 350 thousand hitpoints and moves 2x faster than the player. Its punches can throw players up to 240 studs away. It has neon blue-cyan eyes. It comes at wave 35. Headshot damage multipliers are square-rooted. It can do 25 hp of damage. Boss Battle Music Music Orc Zumba-Wizard This boss has 1M hp and comes on wave 50. It is the height of a normal zombie. Gives 30 levels per kill. Boss Battle Music Music Central Mega-Base A party base will appear at the map's center. It comes at wave 75. It has 96M hp. It releases Mythic Zombies. 10k kills and 100 levels are lent over to whoever kills this. Boss Battle Music Music Mega Lender This zombie looks like a phantom, but its eyes are green instead. It spits Dravite Zombies. It has 50M hp and comes on wave 100. Boss Battle Music Music Bighead Machine The Bighead Machine has 350M hp. It has a variety of attacks. It has something called Oof Fling, Oof Beam, and Oof Shower. It is a completely pitch-black humanoid wearing a bighead. Oof Fling is its melee attack. It hits a person, flings him like 280 studs away, and deals 60 hp damage. Also the only boss that goes after player zombies. Oof Beam is its ranged attack. It does 150 damage, meaning it could one-hit any player zombie that is not Mage, or any normal player. To fire Oof Beam, The head fires a laser moving at 250 studs per second. It will hit whatever. The laser makes a loud "Oof!" sound, when shot. It can be heard from 1,000 studs away. Normal zombies will take damage, but the bighead machine does not target them. Its Oof Beam has a 30 second cooldown. The machine can hover for up to 15 seconds. Oof Shower is random, meaning it will activate at unpredicted times. Oofs will go everywhere, audible from 100 studs away. Boss Battle Music Music Assailant-66066 This is a phantom brute with black eyes and a red glow on the body. It has 1.00B hp. It comes on wave 150. On death, it will send out 100 mythic zombies. It releases 1 mythic brute per second. Boss Battle music Music Horror Ball The horror ball comes on wave 200 and has 3.5B hp. It rolls and will persue anybody it sees. It moves at a normal player zombie's speed. When destroyed. it will give one 1B xp for kill. It releases 10 mythic zombies/min.When touching a human, it will do 5% dmg/sec. Boss Battle Music Music Golden Abstract Brute Golden Abstract Brute is a boss with 25.6B hp. It comes at wave 250. It is a gold zombie 3x height Golden Brute. Reward: 8,000 levels Boss Battle Music Music FlyerShooter This is a big fly with 1.12T hp. It gives a ten thousand levels to the killer. It is at wave 300. Boss Battle Music Music CombatZombieOffline CombatZombieOnline is an NPC "player-zombie-like" npc combat zombie with 36.2T hp. It has a Crescendo sword. comes at wave 400. Reward: 15,000 levels Boss Battle Music Music EBRMC EBRMC (Eight Bit Retro Mario Clone) is a boss with 960T hp. Comes at wave 500. It is very slow, at only 9.56% player speed. He attacks by throwing fire flowers, doing 10 hp dmg each. It is 33.33% player height Boss Battle Music Music EBRM EBRM (Eight Bit Mario) is a boss with 7.62Qd hp. Comes at wave 750. It is kinda slow, only at 40% player speed. It can go invincible, damaging anyone within 5 studs of range by 7 dmg/sec. It has fire flowers, also. Boss Battle Music Music Angry Leprichaun A boss only available in St. Patrick's season, coming at wave wave 700 with 3.26Qd hp. At speeds of 80.5% player speed, this can hit you with an emerald scepter 3 times per second, doing 2 hp dmg per hit. his eyes are green Phantom eyes. Boss Battle Music Music Mass-Body Mega-Charmer This is a final boss. It has 50.2Qd hp, resembling a Robloxian wearing ALL Roblox Boy arms, torso, & legs, with no shirt. He wears half-way jean shorts, running at 100% players' speed. He has the nougat skin color, with the default head also. Has brown charmer hair. He has a fire gun, like the fire launcher in current ZR (unlocks at L750). He can grow to 2x size, and then go back to normal. This is rare, so when he is at 2x height, he will be EASIER TO HIT! He has the default smile. Gun damages players instead of zombies. Appears at wave 1,000. Appearence The person in the picture is the real boss, not the text. Boss Battle Music Music Zombie Properties Properties can affect zombie's stats, like Camo, Regen, Fortified, Pistol, Fast, Packer, Metal, Black, White, Purple, Aerial, and Nether. Camo Camoflauge zombies cannot be seen by players without special equipment, except for z-players. Without the required equipment, an outline is only visible, making them a hassle to deal with in the early levels. Your crosshairs will still respond, though. When seen, they have a military camo decal on their skin. They have a 1/1000 chance of replacing a zombie. Regen Regrowth zombies regenerate between 0.04 and 0.09% of their health every second. Their head is like a heart. A zombie has a 7/150 chance of being replaced by a regrowth zombie. Camo regrowth zombies are possible. Camo regrowth phantom zombies are a real pain in the bottom for beginners since they have a slim to no chance of seeing them fully and the zombie may have a chance to regenerate. Fortified Fortified zombies have iron armor. They have 2x health. After wave 20, they have a 5% chance of replacing a zombie. Pistol Pistol zombies carry a pistol. Camo pistol zombies of any kind are a challenge because they are the secret killers of ZR. Before wave 40, pistol zombies have a 1/10000 chance of replacing a zombie. After that, the chances are raised to 1%. The pistol deals 36 without Packed, 125 with Packed. Fast Fast zombies are slightly smaller, about 10% smaller. They run at 2x speed. They have a 4% chance of replacing a zombie. Packer Packer zombies only come after wave 55, and can one-hit the player. They deal 125 HP, even with the pistol. Quite unreal that pistols one-hit people? They are slightly darker. After 55, they have a 0.5% chance to spawn in place of a zombie. Metal Metal zombies are zombies with a metal shield. When hit with a frying pan, pistol, revolver, assault rifle, golden pistol, or shotgun, no damage will be dealt and a "tink" sound will play in place. Baseball bats and basic snipers deal half damage. They have a 10% chance to spawn after wave 10. Before that, only 1%. Black Black zombies are immune to bombs and mines. Svipers deal half damage. They have a 1% chance of replacing any zombie. They are very dark. White White zombies are immune to ice-based attacks. Ice pistols deal half damage. They have a 1% chance of replacing any zombie. They are very bright. Purple Purple zombies are immune to lasers. Blow Dryers deal half damage. They have a 1% chance of replacing any zombie. They emit purple particles. Aerial Aerial zombies can fly. They have a 15% chance of replacing any zombie, making them the most common of the properties. Nether Nether zombies are immune to fire. Crescendo deals half damage. They are actively burning. They have a 1% chance to replace any zombie. Trivia *The zombie's chance to cross over all properties is 7*10^-21%. *Camo, Regen, Metal, Fortified, Black, White, and Purple are the properties in Bloons TD 5 & 6. *The Nether zombies are like blazes in fire status, except nether zombies take no damage underwater. Changes *Brutes can jump 2x higher than other zombies. *A warning will appear when more than five player zombies are present. Skeleton Changes Skeletons should carry bows that do 25 damage to players. Pistol skeletons do 61 damage instead. Packer and Pistol Packer skeletons deal 105 and 125 HP respectively. New Classes Creepers Creepers are enemy mobs that are completely silent. They give the same number of levels or xp their zombie counterparts give. There are only 3 variants: *Creeper: 100 HP *Glowstone Creeper: 4,000 HP *Plutonium Creeper: 200B HP Primary Weapons This is my weapons side. Mineslayer The Mineslayer is a mineshooter unlocked at L1,050. It is not rapid fire. After firing a mine up to 100 studs, It takes 10 seconds before exploding. It does 2.05k-10.0k damage to any zombies in range (60 studs) also launching them at 30 studs/second up to 210 studs. Even players are launched. It looks like a big catapult gun. MGI The MGI (Massive Gunning Increment) is an assault rifle unlocked at L1,100. It is rapid fire, shooting every 0.5125 seconds mouse is held down. It sounds like the Ls1 laser cannon sound on Roblox. Its bullets do 2,500 dmg and can reach up to 60.0k studs. It is a neon cyan triangular gun with 2 handles. Sound Shot Sound Coregun The Coregun fires missiles. It can be unlocked at L1,150. It does not home. It can do 7.50k dmg. It is not rapid fire. It shoots every 2 sec.It looks like a golden rocket launcher. Mega Phaser The Mega Phaser is a neon green rocket launch gun doing 25k damage per hit. Rapid fire gun, shoots every 3 sec. It comes at L1,200. PreciSniperGun The PreciSniperGun is a neon red and longer version of the basic Sniper. This does 50k damage and is not rapid fire. It reloads after 3.5 sec. It is unlocked at L1,250. Sound Sound MasterDryer The MasterDryer is a more powerful, but neon green version of Blow Dryer unlocked at L1,000. It unlocks at L1,300.It does 25k dmg/bullet. OMS The OMS (Orc Mine Slayer) is like Mineslayer with 2 mines instead of 1, having a longer catapult. It comes at L1,400. It flings zombies at 40 studs/sec up to 300 studs. Its range is 100 studs, can travel 125 studs, and can damage 40k-100k per mine. Players also launched. Onyxslayer The OnyxSlayer is a pistol that does 95k dmg/hit. It is a shiny blue pistol from L1,500. Charmerifle The Charmerifle (or CharmerRifle) is an assault rifle that looks like a sniper rifle except that it has a cylinder attached to the barrel having brown charmer hair. At L1,600, this charming rifle is unlocked. It does 80k per shot. It shoots every 1.5 sec mouse held down. CoolGunner The CoolGunner is unlocked at L1,800. It is like Charmerifle, but it is flesh-colored also with Finn McCool face on cylinder front. It damages by 130k damage instead. It fires at same rate as charmerifle. ArmySuperRifle The ArmySuperRifle does 300k dmg/shot, and comes at L2,000. It shoots as an assault rifle, shooting every 2 sec. It is an assault rifle with 3 handle at army green. WarSniper The WarSniper comes at level 2,500. It is a sniper gun, doing 980k dmg/shot. It is a bigger and brighter Sniper. FlameballThrower The FlameballThrower is a giant carbine, doing 789k dmg/shot, with 2 shots/sec. Comes at L3,000. It is a huge neon orange cannon. GhoulMineReleaseCannon (GMRC) The GRMC is an extremely fast shooter, shooting 10 mines/second. They take 5 sec. to explode, doing 700k damage to zombies in range (90 studs), as the gun can shoot up to 90 studs away. Players also launched, all characters in range launch up to 500 studs. Comes at L3,500. Masssniper The Massniper is a sniper that does 11.5M dmg/shot. Blue bullets. Unlocks at L4,000. It is a shiny blue Sniper, with a drum at the front. The drum's radius is the barrel's diameter. Shot Sound Sound VerificationGun The VerificationGun is a shotgun that sprays 20 bullets/sec., each one dealing 640k dmg/shot. It shoots red neon bullets, with this gun looking like a barcode scanner. Unlocks at L5,000. RedHeatherPistol RedHeatherPistol--something probably in a teen's athletic closet. A pistol dealing 13M dmg/shot, being a glowing pistol with a texture colored red/white heathered design. Bullets are red. Comes at L6,000. BleepRifle An assault rifle that makes a quiet 1kHz sinewind while mouse button held down. Gun is a block with a protruding green barrel. Block part is full of colored bleep bars. This gun has multicolored bullets, doing 8M dmg each. Unlocks at L7,000. SSO Swat Specialist One (SSO) is a sniper rifle that is like a Sviper but does not have the snake mouth, is 1.2x longer (120%) and glows red. The barrel is green, but glows red. Sounds a bit like Sviper but 90% Sviper volume. Does 35M dmg/shot. Unlocks at L8,000. VisualBlastGun This, of course, is a gun with huge green beams, unlocking at L9,000. This is an assault rifle, so it shoots ev'ry 0.4 sec. Does 16M dmg each shot. Has a red pupil eye on this 5 stud-long 1 stud-wide gun's barrel. Black gun. Scanner The Scanner is a 1-spoke zombie-killing scanner that can revolve 270 degrees/second. The spoke beam has a range of 45 studs. Gadget looks like a off-white cylinder with a large groove that circles it. It unlocks at L10,000. Any zombies touching spoke will be damaged at 10M dmg/sec. Horrorphones Horrorphones unlock at L66,000. They look like headphones, but they are actually guns! A set of horrorphones can shoot bullets doing 11M dmg each. Each speaker gives off 5 shots/sec. It is a rapid-fire. RadarWarp RadarWarp is a better scanner, so its range is 75 studs, it does 15M dmg/sec. instead of 10M dmg/sec., and the spoke is green. The radar warp gadget's diameter is half of that of the basic scanner. This one, though, is on a black stick, as the whole gadget is black. Unlocks at L125,000. ZOMGinator ZOMGinator (Zeppelin of Massive Greatness) -inator is a missile launcher that is not rapid-fire. Can respond to a click 4 sec. after last shot. 30M dmg/missile. They are green striped black missiles. Unlocks at L420,000. Looks like a green big sniper. Gumdrop Blooper The Gumdrop Blooper is a gun that shoots gumdrops up to 100 studs away, in a 25 stud radius. It can damage zombies 25M every second they are in it. Takes about 3 sec to reload and gumdrops dry in 7 sec. Unlocks at L750,000. Moon Beam Launcher The Moon Beam Launcher is a bazooka that launches tokens that have a moon decal on them up to 150 studs away. They will explode in 6 seconds; and man, they explode in a 45 stud radius and the shockwave can deal 40M damage to its victims. Gun takes 8.5 sec to reload. Requires L850,000 to unlock. Three-Spoke Scanner The three-spoke scanner is a scanner with three spokes on it. It revolves 450 deg/sec and can damage zombies at 80M/sec. It is unlocked at L1,000,000. Bie Launcher The Bie Launcher can launch a zombie completely teal in color, and has 14B hp. The zombie's damage is 6.75k/attack. The gun takes 90 seconds to reload. Need level 1,100,000 to unlock. Ender Pistol The Ender Pistol is very dark gray, comparable to black, with a hex of #090909. There are stripes with a hex of #ff6fb6. The gun shoots a laser with unlimited range. It is #ff70b6, extremely difficult to distinguish from each other. Damage: 65M. Autofire? No. It takes 0.95 seconds to reload. Unlocks at L1,250,000. Plasma Avatar The Plasma Avatar is a rapid-fire plasma cannon. Unlocks at L1,350,000, It shines extremely deadly pink plasma up to 1200 studs away. Every second, it subtracts 400 million hitpoints. Adriatic Avatar The Adriatic Avatar vaporizes everything it touches at 650M HP/second. Unlocks at L1,600,000. Aether Smite Rifle The Aether Smite Rifle shoots glowing white bullets. It is a sniper that does 1 billion hp of damage per shot. Unlocks at L1,800,000 Sun Avatar It is said that any zombie that doth touch the sun be cleansed. It is a glowing bright yellow gun with a much brighter yellow ball inside. It fires sun rays dealing 1.5B HP damage every second or so. Unlocks at level 2 million. Neutron Collider The Neutron Collider is a sniper rifle unlocked at 2.2 million levels. It has a reload rate of 1.5 seconds. Its shot do 6B HP damage each. It is not rapid-fire. Antimatter Pistol The Antimatter Pistol fires a bullet dealing 5.85B HP damage. Unlocks at level 2,400,000. It has a reload rate of 0.95 seconds. It is not rapid fire. If it can go on 1,000 studs, it will explode with a 12-stud radius. The explosion does not damage players, but it can fling them up to 90 studs away. Killjoymachine.exe Killjoymachine.exe is based off of a fictional virus that targets 7 violent videogame franchises. This makes a shockwave that does 25B HP damage every shot. The reload is 5 seconds. The shock is brown. Secondary Weapons Box Blade The Box Blade unlocks at level 250. It does 2,000 damage each slash. It looks like cardboard. Diamond Sword The Diamond sword is a straight reference to Minecraft. It deals 3,125 damage each slash and has a 5% chance, if slashing at brute, to stun it. It unlocks at L300. Underworldly Blade It is said that any zombies touch the underworldly blade be cut in half perfectly by no more or less planck length. It can actually make zombies fight other zombies on occasions. Unlocks at L400. Does 3,000 damage. MOAB Saw This high-tech saw was used by the most intellegent primates to cut their MOAB and BFB problems to shreds. If the brutal floating behemoth was popped with ease, so can these terrifying zombie rushes. Does 5,500 damage. Has slow reload rate. Unlocks at L500. Enchanted Pencil The Enchanted Pencil unlocks at L600. It is a glowing pencil. with very slow reload, it does 9,000 hp damage every hit. Inferno Digest Saw The Inferno Digest Saw is a flaming saw. Legend tells that on Monkey Lane the engineers replaced nail guns with said saws. They used them to fry the invading DDTs and leads to ash. At a piping 2,500 degrees celsius, this tungsten saw, it has the reload rate of MOAB Saw. Does 8,000 damage. Unlocks at level 750. Salon Sword The Salon Sword targets at one radian, which is a lot of zombies. It unlocks at level 1,000. It is red with a vent at the handle. It is solely based off of the blow dryer. It does 7,500 damage with extremely fast reload rate. Maps The Mine The Mine has an underground compartment that is light or dark. The players spawn in a mineshaft where there is a minecrart with miners mining out copper ore. They can venture into the deep mine, where the zombies spawn. It is dark in some places, with a diamond pickaxe on the map. Stepping on it will give you a tertiary weapon-Diamond Pickaxe. It does 400 damage. the mineshaft's end (opening into the deep mine) has a ladder for climbing up. Doomspire Brickbattle The Doomspire Brickbattle is a classic map-two intersecting paths with different colors. The addition is, At the bottom of the doomspires, there is a small tower in the middle-right below the intersection of the top paths. The tower is only three floors. Players spawn on the top floor of the little tower. The tower has a path between the tower and the doomspires. Zombies spawn in the doomspire floors and the above crosspaths. Falling off of the lower crosspaths below everything will get you to the void. If the player falls too far into the void, the player will die. The same applies to zombies. External Harddrive The External Harddrive is the map of an external hardrive. The ceiling is black. There is a needle scratching a disk. The disk is about 350 studs wide, while the whole map is 600 studs by 500 studs. Inside the device holding the needle, there is a storage tube. Inside of the disk is many machines, and even a fridge, a freezer, and a pantry. To get in the disk, get onto the hole on top. To get in, climb up a truce to the top. The drive is 85 studs tall. Zombies spawn in any open space. The players spawn near the disk in the corner. Category:Blog posts